The trouble with babysitters!
by StrawB-32123
Summary: A new babysitter for Timmy! Not good news for his Fairy god parents....Why? Read and find out! CHPT 2 UP!
1. Brand New Babysitter!

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
ToXiC DuSt  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Don't own Fairly Odd Parents! Never have, never will and still don't! I don't care if I don't get any reviews, but could you PLEASE review????? Please please please????  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
As if life could get any harder for 10 year old Timmy Turner. His parents constantly leaving him with his evil babysitter Vicky, His insane teacher constantly trying to prove "FARIES!!!" are real and last but defiantly not least, his two fairy god parents that constantly bring him nothing but trouble.  
  
When a wish goes astray, Vicky is left "temporarily unavailable", leaving Timmy without a babysitter for a few weeks. Timmy's parents hire a new girl to baby-sit him. But being as dull as they tend to be, they ended up hiring 14 year old Toxic and her junkyard Doberman.  
  
Toxic ends up being as bad as Vicky, and to make thing worse, she has a fairy god parent of her own!  
  
When Timmy though things truly couldn't get any worse, Toxic's "Doberman" returns to his true form.  
  
Cosmo instantly recognizes the half evil fairy. His older brother Dusty. Unfortunately for Cosmo, Dusty loves to tease his 'little bro'.  
  
Identities are revealed, pasts are shown and secrets are spilled!  
  
Watch as the FOP crew are thrown into a rather idiotic, irrelevant and completely pointless war.  
  
Wishes are made, chaos is created and havoc is wreaked!  
  
From pathetic insults to useless wishes, this story contains spontaneous stupidity for your reading enjoyment!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~At the Turner residence~  
  
Timmy Turner sat in his room talking to his fairy god parents. They were in their fish forms just incase Timmy's parents suddenly burst through the door.  
  
As if on cue, Mom knocked down the door using Dad's head.  
  
"Oh Timmy! Could you please stop talking to your fish for a minute and listen to us? Your father and I have an announcement to make!" Mom happily chirped.  
  
Dad let out a girlie scream for no apparent reason and fell to the floor in a faint.  
  
"Uhh...What is it?" Timmy asked, eyeing his father warily.  
  
"We're going out for a while-"  
  
Timmy let out a yelp, "WHAT???"  
  
"Now Timmy, what have I told you abut yelling at your mother?" The suddenly conscious, Dad piped in and then quickly fell back into his dramatic, and rather pointless, faint.  
  
".....As I was saying, we're going out for a while and we are leaving you with a baby sitter!"  
  
Timmy's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to complain but was soon to be cut off-  
  
"But Vicky is temporarily unavailable......"  
  
Over in the fish bowl Cosmo squirmed. "Too.....many.....big.....words.....ehh....." He mumbled, clutching his head with his fins. Wanda put her fin over his mouth. "Shhhhhh!!!"  
  
~Where Vicky is~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Vicky is being chased down a random street by millions of dogs.  
  
~Back at the Turner household~  
  
Timmy smiled, thinking about the wish he had made.  
  
"Does that mean your not going out?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course not! Don't be silly! We don't want to be stuck in this boring house with you!" Mom grinned stupidly.  
  
Timmy frowned. "Gee thanks....."  
  
"So anyway, without Vicky we needed to find you new babysitter!"  
  
Down stairs the door bell rang.  
  
"-And that should be her now!"  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! I'll get it! I'll get it!" the yet again conscious Dad barked. He then sped out of the room on all fours. Mom smiled at Timmy and walked off down stairs.  
  
Timmy sighed and turned to his god parents, who had changed back into their original forms.  
  
"Cheer up Timmy! She can't be as bad as Icky Vicky!" Wanda said.  
  
"Yeah! The only way she could be as bad as Vicky, was if she was Vicky, but she's not Vicky! ...Well she could be Vicky's twin or something.....Yeah! Vicky's evil twin!" Cosmo babbled on and on.  
  
Timmy visibly paled.  
  
Wanda lightly smacked Cosmo on the back of his head.  
  
Cosmo stopped talking and looked from side to side, rubbing the back of his head. "IT WASN'T ME!!!!....huh? Oh! Oops! Sorry!"  
  
"Oh Timmy! Come down here and meet your new babysitter!" Timmy's mom called from downstairs.  
  
Timmy shivered as he turned on his heel and slowly inched towards the door.  
  
His god parents watched him.  
  
~  
  
After a few minutes, Timmy finally reached the door.  
  
Cosmo frowned.  
  
He floated over to Timmy and pushed him out the door and down the stairs, earning him another smack over the head.  
  
~  
  
Timmy bounced [literally] down the stairs. With a thud he reached the bottom step. He lay sprawled out at the feet of the new girl. He stared blankly at her huge, black knee-high boots.  
  
He slowly stood up and stared at her face.  
  
She had an evil scowl on her face. She had yellow hair that faded down to orange at the tips of her hair. Her bright green eyes were outlined with heavy black eye shadow.  
  
She was wearing a torn dirty-gold T-shirt with a peachy colored undershirt. She also had on a brown skirt and black and red striped stockings. To add to her creepy appearance a large yellow Doberman was seated at her feet.  
  
After a couple of minutes, the eerie silence was broken-  
  
"Uhh....Timmy? This is your new scary looking babysitter Toxic! Well, we really have to be going now. Good bye Tommy!" Mom quickly spoke and then darted out of the house pulling Dad along behind her.  
  
Toxic smirked evilly at Timmy. "Welcome to a living nightmare." She drawled in a low monotonic voice.  
  
Timmy gulped and ran back up to his room to console his god parents.  
  
~Timmy's room~  
  
"Why am I getting really bad feeling about this?" Timmy groaned.  
  
"Come on lighten up Timmy! You don't even know her yet!" Cosmo piped up.  
  
"He's got a point you know." Wanda added.  
  
Timmy sighed and sat down on his bed. He flopped down on his back and stared over at his godparents who were hovering over their fishbowl.  
  
"Anyway, you still have us!" Cosmo exclaimed, enveloping Wanda in a crushing hug.  
  
Timmy groaned.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
~~~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
So...... did you like it? Was it Good/Bad? Please review! 


	2. Icky Vicky?

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
^_^ Yay! I got some reviews! I'm falling over my own two feet with happiness.....or maybe that's just me.....-_-;;  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~Last time~  
  
Timmy groaned.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
~ ~  
  
"Uhh...Cosmo.....I...think...Timmy....gets.....the.....point......can'tbreat h....." Wanda gasped out.  
  
"Heh heh! Oops!"  
  
Cosmo gave Wanda an apologetic look and grinned sheepishly, but let go of her.  
  
"Tony get down here, now!" Toxic yelled from downstairs.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda changed into their fishie forms and hopped into their bowl. Timmy let out a long sigh and marched down the stairs, carrying the fishbowl. He took on a bored appearance as he rounded a corner and entered the kitchen.  
  
Toxic was just about to yell again, when she saw Timmy's famous pink hat appear around the corner. And evil smirk crossed her face. She wandered over to Timmy and smiled fakely down at him.  
  
"You know Tony-"  
  
"It's Timmy..."  
  
"Whatever. You know T-i-m-m-y, I'm not like other babysitters. I let the little kids do something 'fun' and 'enjoyable' before they have to do the dishes and other boring chores like that!"  
  
Timmy scrunched up his face. "Really?"  
  
"Yeahhhhhhhh! Of course!" Toxic replied with fake optimism. She struggled to stop the evil smile reforming on her face.  
  
Timmy started to get excited, Vicky had never gotten him to do ANYTHING fun, heck, she didn't even LET him have ANY fun at all! "What is it?" he asked slowly, still not sure whether he could trust her or not.  
  
"Just wait right here!" And in a flash his babysitter was gone.  
  
Timmy smiled. He looked down at his god parents happily. They smiled back at him, but not with as much confidence. "Can you believe this guys? She might actually be nice! I wonder where she went..." Timmy continued to babble on to the two 'fishie fairies'.  
  
What none of them new was that the yellow Doberman had his head around the corner, watching them. He frowned. 'Did this kid really have fairy god parents? Or was he just another so crazy boy that talks to his fish?' The dog shook his head slightly and stalked off to muse over his previous thoughts in the next room.  
  
He walked over to the door and opened it using his paws. As he entered the room he noticed Toxic hunched over her bag. She looked up briefly. He ignored her and strolled past her, collapsing into a discarded bean bag.  
  
"What's eating you?" Toxic inquired.  
  
The dog shook his head. He rested his head on his paws. Instead of answering her question, he looked over at her, as if asking her a question of his own. She looked at him oddly, and as if to answer his question she shrugged and left the room.  
  
~Back in the kitchen~  
  
Toxic kicked opened the door and did a Vicky-like entrance with the whole lightning-thingy. She looked over at Timmy and smiled. She put her hands behind her back, to hide what she had. Putting on another fake smile, she bounced over to Timmy.  
  
"I'm B-A-C-K!!! And here's the really fun thing you can do!" she motioned to her hands behind her back. "It's............... MY HOMEWORK!!!!"  
  
She dumped and huge pile of heavy books on top of Timmy and cackled insanely to herself. "-AND if there is even ONE wrong answer, you will PAY!!!!" She cackled insanely as lightning flashed behind her.  
  
With a few coughs she happily bounded out of the room.  
  
Timmy sighed angrily from underneath the books.  
  
Toxic stopped. She poked her head back around the corner. "Oh yeah! And when you're done you then have to; Take out the trash, wash the dishes, clean your room, hand-wash all your clothes, paint the house AND get rid of that silly pink hat!" She then resumed skipping down the hall.  
  
Timmy groaned.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda changed back to their true forms and =poofed= the books away.  
  
"I wish all of my chores were done!" Timmy barked, and with a swish of his fairies' wands all of the jobs were done. Timmy smiled. "Well that was hard!" he chirped sarcastically.  
  
Cosmo didn't catch it though. "No it wasn't!"  
  
Timmy sighed, "Never mind, anyway, let's have some fun with the new babysitter." He smirked evilly.  
  
~Up in Timmy's room~  
  
"Hmm..... I wish I had something to eat." =POOF=  
  
"What should I do? I can't think of anything.................. *sighs* How about-.....I wish the TV would stop working!" =POOF= "I wish her food would disappear!" =POOF= "I wish that a big bucket of water would fall on her head!" =POOF= "And finally! I wish..... A giant monster would non- lethally attack her!" =No Poof=  
  
"Huh? What happened?"  
  
"Uh..." Cosmo and Wanda chorused.  
  
"Uh oh not the group 'uh'...."  
  
"Umm....Timmy.....there's something wrong. We can't grant your wish for some reason...."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We don't know..." Wanda replied.  
  
"Well there must be some kind of explanation...." Timmy mumbled.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know!" Cosmo bounced up and down waving his arms around. "I bet she's an evil alien from a far of planet that has come to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!"  
  
Wanda and Timmy stared at him strangely.  
  
"Or maybe the dog is a fairy and has poof proofed her...." he quickly added, then muttered quietly to himself, "I still reckon it's the alien......"  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes.  
  
Timmy raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, you could be right!" he whispered.  
  
"You mean she is an alien?!?" Cosmo cried.  
  
Both Timmy and Wanda whacked him over the head.  
  
"NO!!!" they chorused.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
*sighs* That was kinda boring....Oh well! Tune in next time in chapter three; Gathering of the God-Parents!....................-_-;; That was lame.....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
